Wouldnt Ever Leave
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: From teens to adults, the same old promises were spoken over and over again. And yet, I still kept them all. Ask why? Ill answer by these simple words. "Because I love her"


**Robins POV**

I smiled as I watched her slow breathing, a small smile forming on her lips. I smirked a little, wondering what she was dreaming about, wondering if she was dreaming about me.

I always dreamed about her, it was normal for me. It happened first when I was just a teenager all those years ago. I couldn t get her out of my head, every night another vision of her clouding my thoughts. At first, it bothered me a little, making me confused and a bit panicked. I thought it was just hormones, it was the scientific explanation. Still later on, the dreams never stopped. Two, three years passed and still no sign of stopping. After that first kiss, I knew it wasnt just some stupid hormone or a schoolboy crush, it was love. I just regretted it took me so long to figure that out. After a year, I proposed because I couldn t wait any longer. And as she said yes, I picked her up and spun her around. I guess fairytale endings really did exist, I just never thought it would happen to me. We both knew of the consequences that might arise down the road, I told her that too, but she answered me in such a casual and confident way, I knew that I wouldn t let anything hurt her. It was cliche , but I knew it was real.

I shifted a little, removing the white blanket from me as I slowly sat up. I hesitated in surprise as I felt her hand tighten on my right sleeve. I looked at her, eyes still half closed from drowsiness. Her black raven hair spilled about her shoulders as it shined. The sunlight peered through the window, a halo like light on her head. Blue eyes sparkled in curiosity. The corner of her mouth turned up in a half smile.

"Richard" she said.

I cupped her face in one hand, feeling the warmth that radiated through her. She laced our fingers together as the other hand reached up to me. I smiled as her fingers grazed the open collar of my shirt.

"Dont go" Her head tilted, her sweet voice making the request harder to refuse.

It was always hard to refuse her. Whatever she asked, I couldnt ever say no. I would succumb to her through the simplest smile, through her gaze and twinkling eyes. My weakness, I already knew, was her. She was very dangerous in her own way, making me bend to my knees like this. Yet she didn t know the power she held over me.

I brought her closer to me, caging her seemingly fragile form in my arms until she was seated comfortably on my lap. She placed her head on my shoulder, eyes closed peacefully as I involuntarily tightened my hold on her.

I remembered when we were just teens; we would snuggle up like this all the time. Not caring what anybody thought of us. What we only really cared about, was each other.

_"Zee?" I asked as I walked into the living room._

_She jumped up from the couch, obviously surprised. She wiped her eyes quickly with her white sleeves, trying to hide her tear streaked face._

_"What are you doing here?" she asked, blue eyes confused and sad._

_Her voice sounded funny._

_I knew she had been crying. It was really obvious, especially to a person like me. I had been noticing her differently these past few days. She seemed more drained. She slouched, and didn t talk as much. She wouldn t smile as usual anymore either. It was like the life was being sucked out of her._

_I felt really bad. I really cared, but I couldn t show her, at least not yet. What could I do? She was light and sunshine and I was darkness. Were we really meant to be together? At the moment I really didn t care, I just wanted to make her smile._

_"Come here" I gestured._

_Her gaze widened a little as tears veiled her eyes._

_I offered an outstretched hand._

_Tears spilled over as she ran to me. She crashed into me, my arms supporting her so that she wouldn t fall. She buried her face in shoulder, crying her eyes out. I caged her protectively in my arms, holding her tight and secure._

_"Everythings alright" I said. "Im here" I gently kissed the crook of her neck. Ill always be here._

_I didnt know at the time that I would forever actually mean and do what I said that day._

_"I wont leave"_

I wont leave.

I released her slowly as I placed her back on the bed with the outmost care. I kissed her forehead, then her lips.

"Ill be back soon" I whispered against her skin. "I need to go"

She pouted playfully, making me laugh a little at her.

But then her face grew serious. "You said you wouldn t ever leave."

I took her hand and brought it up close to my face, pressing her fingers to my lips. I then kissed the shining ring that was placed on her hand, a ring that would stay there for life.

"I wont ever leave you Zee" I said sincerely.

She smiled. "After all these years, you still call me Zee"

I smiled too. I hugged her closely to me, "Always Zee"

She took my hand and held it to her face. "Mine" she whispered.

"Mine" I repeated.

This was actually what we had in common; we were both very protective of each other. On the other hand, I was a bit more animalistic I felt a wave of possessiveness over her that I knew she actually liked.

She smiled an angels smile. "Yeah" she whispered.

_"Promise?" she said slowly as she looked up at me through tear covered blue eyes._

_I tightened my hold on her as if to emphasize the words I was gonna say. "I promise" I said slow and precise._

_I kissed her slowly as she wrapped her arms around my neck._

_"Whatever I find along the road, if I m not with you, it wont ever be worth it."_

I took her face in my hands, a crooked smile on my face.


End file.
